The New Girl at Wammy
by PissyNovelist
Summary: She was saved, as all the others at Wammy, for both selfish and unselfish reasons. Watari had heard her home town was left in ruins by a monstrous tornado, and while she was already on his list, he sped up the search to give her shelter. L, on the other hand, has heard stories of her intelligence and abilities. And who was he to not satisfy his need for knowledge? Eventual LxFOC


**Hey guys! As some of you know, I'm a rper on tumblr. I recently created an OC for Death Note and needed to get a good feel for her via fanfiction. So, if you could, write a review or pm, let me know how she is! I'd really appreciate.**

The team of four stood at the mouth of the unsearched section of the town. The roads were paved in ash, glass, and aging viscera. The town was literally rotting from the inside out, most of the bodies buried under the tumbled buildings. As the cement and wood disintegrated, a new level of stench was exposed.

"We've been looking for this girl for months. We're better off backing out now, saving our man power for another lead." The blonde man scratched his head.

"We can't stop looking until we find her, dead or alive. Watari's orders." A man with luscious black locks spoke, his voice both intrigued and exasperated. That old man got anything he wanted.

"Rumor has it he really wants her, L has some interest in her too." He rolled his eyes. L never had interest in him. He never takes interest in anything worthwhile. But if they did find the girl… maybe he'd be praised in person.

"Can you blame the kid? We've all heard the stories of her. L's fourteen, man. Genius or not, when you hear that kind of story,_ that_ young? It's captivating shit, man." The man dawned his sunglasses, setting foot down the road.

"Fuck, he's fourteen now? Time flies. But yeah, I heard she could-"

"Shh, stop. I heard something…" A bald man dressed in black lifted his hand, silencing his team. They spread out, their motions slow, creeping low like a starving panther. All of their heads sat on a swivel, eyes wide with hope, and palms itchy with anticipation. Silence fell over the ruined town once more, the team members holding their breath just to make sure…

Then a few rocks tumbled from a hill of wreckage, followed by a small sob. A woman with a high ponytail stepped forward, giving a nod. Animals, no matter how distressed, would never quite sob like that. It was the girl; they had finally found her.

"It's our girl. Remember, let G approach first and do all the talking. She's been out here alone for months. She'll be terrified and in rough shape. Move out." The bald man took two fingers and directed them forward, each team member taking their own angle at the hill, in case the young girl decided to run.

G took a deep breath in, hoping she could say all the right things to make this easier.

"Trinity? Trinity Foxx," G's voice wrapped around the air like a freshly laundered blanket ", is that you? We've come to help you, you no need to hide anymore."

"No! Stay away! It's scary here!" The young girl, now affirmed to be target, screamed. It took G a moment to pinpoint her exact location. When she finally laid eyes on the girl, who was curled in a cardboard box for shelter, her heart melted. G was ready to scoop her up and take her to Watari right now.

Her brunette hair was matted, most of it would surely have to be cut off. Her eyes, which should have been shining with the bright sense of wonder every eight year old girl should have, were dark and dull. But overall, her physical condition wasn't horrible. Her skin should have been ripped to shreds, broken bones and teeth, but she only bore a few scabs which were sure to heal without any problems. The only thing… she had a simple scar upon her left cheek, a fine white line against her already pale skin, contorting to her cheekbones.

"Trinity," The woman crouched down a few feet from the girl ", Trinity, it's okay here now. My team is here, and anywhere we go is safe. And you can call me G, if you want. Like the letter G."

"How do you know my name?" Trinity cried, scooting back away from G, the box almost tipping over in her haste.

"I know your name because I was given some papers that have your information on it. I know your name, when your birthday is, when the disaster struck your town, how long you've been alone. You know, we've been looking for you for a long time, the tornado made it harder. We're here to save you and put you somewhere safe. It's a house for children like you."

"Like me?" Trinity whispered, her hands folded together and tucked to her chest.

"Yeah, smart and special, just like you. It's called Wammy House. A really amazing guy named Watari wants to help you, give you a new home, and schooling. All you have to do is come with me and my friends okay?" G extended her hand, palm up and fingers lax, hoping to attract the girl. For a moment, Trinity looked convinced, but her face fell once more.

"Mommy said I shouldn't go with strangers…" Trinity looked down.

"Your mother was very smart, that's a good rule to follow! But did she tell you the expectation to that rule is police officer and firemen? We are extra special police, we work under one of the best detectives in the whole world." G's face softened, her lips turning into a gentle smile.

"You mean L?" G raised an eyebrow. How did all of the Wammy kids just know about him?

"Yeah, that's the guy." She laughed softly, her extended hand moving closer to the girl.

Trinity looked at her hand, then to G, a look of fear upon her face. But even as an eight year old, she knew she had no choice. It was be alone forever or go with the stranger. So she stood, taking slow steps towards the woman. When she took her hand within her own, she was scooped up into her arms, a blanket draped around her.

"You can sleep now, honey. You'll be home soon." G whispered, stroking the young girl's hair.

**First chapters are always rough .-. sorry.**

**xoxoPN**


End file.
